In a box
by EllaMae294
Summary: Oga and Furuichi were stuck inside a box. None of them knows why and how this happened. Only one thing's for sure, one of them is surely enjoying the position they are currently in.


Hello Everyone, this is my first time submitting a fanfiction for Beelzebub. Please review and give some suggestions as to how I could improve and work out the story line. Also, this is not beta'd since i know no one here.. [huhu]

anyways, on to the summary and the story itself... XD

**Summary**: Oga and Furuichi were stuck inside a box. None of them knows why and how this happened. Only one thing's for sure, one of them is surely enjoying the position they are currently in.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beelzebub, it belongs to its respective author, Ryūhei Tamura.

* * *

Being stuck in a box is a big problem.

Being stuck in a box with someone is a bigger problem.

Being stuck in a box with your childhood friend and crush could finally top the other two.

So how come they were stuck together in a cramped place is the question floating inside the minds of these two teenagers.

No matter how Furuichi rack his brains out, he could not fathom how the hell they ended up inside the box. It would have been better, if only their positions weren't that comprising.

Oga is lazily lying on the floor of the cardboard box, with his legs bent since the box is definitely too small for two person to just fit, while Furuichi, through the wondrous works if nature, ended up on top of Oga, his lower body trapped between the lengthy legs belonging to his companion.

The silver-haired teenager tried to wiggle out of his spot when he noticed something. He certainly couldn't mistake it for something else. He was definitely sure that Oga was hard. And his thing was huge.

"O-oy Oga…..A-are you h-hard?

"Ha?"

Furuichi inwardly gulped as soon as Oga turned his head towards him. Their faces are so close. The latter just arched his brow at the question thrown at him and then the question finally sinks in.

"Ah! I guess"

'_Did he just admit that he's hard? Damn this shitty bastard'_ Furuichi thought as tried fight off the blush when Oga "tried adjusting" into a more comfortable position. The word there is tried but his crotch constantly bumps into his stomach.

"Oga! Stop m-moving! Dammit"

"Hah? I'm trying to find US a way to get out of this predicament! Idiot"

"Baka! Thinking was never one of your traits!"

Oga stopped moving and Furuichi stiffened as he felt shivers ran up his spine. The black-haired delinquent shifts his gaze towards the smaller male, His eyes gleaming as soon as he locked eyes with the other boy. The distance grew smaller and smaller as Oga's face drew closer to Furuichi's as he spoke a line that completely caught both of them off guard.

"So what do you have in mind, Takayuki?"

XXXXX

Saying that both of the boys were shocked was just an understatement. One of them finds it really weird hearing his name coming out of the mouth that he had wanted to taste so badly, while the other thinks that saying the name of the other boy feels rather nice.

Furuichi's face burned of embarrassment as he grasped the situation.

He was lying on top of Oga.

His face is really close to Oga's.

His eyes were staring at Oga's lips as he was speaking.

And the most outrageous thing so far, his heart went "Bathump" at the mention of his first name rolling off his childhood friend's mouth.

Oga noticed how the smaller boy fidgets trying to stay away as far as he could from him. He smirked, knowing Furuichi must have been extremely embarrassed to the point that the blush reached his ear.

Being the sadist that he really is, he planned on tormenting the poor boy to a more embarrassing state.

'_Shit!Shit! This is really annoying! Damn Oga and his sexy, deep voice!_

"Oy Furuichi!"

Oga have been calling this ashen-haired guy since they locked eyes. Trying to find a way to catch the other guy's attention, he bucked his forgotten hard-on upwards.

"Shit!" Oga could do nothing but curse. He never would have thought it would bring his body pleasure just by rubbing his clothed erection into something. Someone.

Then again, his friend seemed very perplexed by his actions.

'_What the fuck' _

Oga continued smirking while bucking his crotch to Furuichi's stomach. In the midst of his ministrations, he noticed how Furuichi's ears seem to get redder by the minute.

'_oh! Let's try biting it to see his reaction'_

And just as he thought of it, Oga slowly leaned in closer to Furuichi's ear his mouth merely centimeters apart from the flushed ear. He blew onto his ear and let out a breathy groan when Furuichi's body jerked, nibbling on his ear as he moaned at the other's name.

"Takayuki…"

* * *

A/n: R & R onegai! :DD


End file.
